


Mind Games

by tacitcore, WTF GrimmIchi 2021 (WTF_GrimmIchi_2021)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, WTF GrimmIchi 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacitcore/pseuds/tacitcore, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_GrimmIchi_2021/pseuds/WTF%20GrimmIchi%202021
Summary: Схватка с самим собой для Куросаки — это единственная битва, которую он проигрывает раз за разом.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Mind Games

Ичиго падает так долго, что уже даже не помнит, что было до того, как он начал падать.

Ах, да.

Он проиграл.

Ощерившаяся белозубая улыбка, торжествующая долгожданную победу. Черные безумные глаза, в глубине которых видно его собственное отражение. Что-то горько и остро кольнуло у Ичиго в груди, но так слабо, будто даже его нутро уже позабыло, как реагировать. Правда, все же было кое-что, о чем его тело не забывало даже в самые патовые моменты.

Его легендарное упрямство.

Черные глаза пустого расширились враз — он явно не ждал дальнейшего сопротивления, и Куросаки, не теряя времени и форы, бросился на него разъяренной кошкой, даже не пытаясь отыскать меча. Черно-белые близнецы кубарем покатились по зеркальной глади бесконечный небоскребов, множась отражениями в черном стекле.

Боли Ичиго уже не чувствовал, только замечал на периферии сознания, как жгут кожу рваные следы от длинных ногтей Белого, как покусывает ободранные костяшки при столкновении их с лицом напротив. Ичиго бросал кулак почти без силы, но вперед швыряло все тело, и его качало, как на волнах, ритмично, почти страстно. Чувства его все замутнились и смешались, словно бы покрытые туманом, и лицо перед ним плыло и теряло очертания — Ичиго закусил губу и сжал пальцы на белой тощей шее. Но даже так его продолжало вести, будто в него били, как в огромный барабан.

— Куросаки! — голос, бесконечно далекий, казался знакомым, но разбивался на отдельные акустические кусочки, только попав в голову. Куросаки тряхнул головой, пытаясь проморгаться.

— Эй!

Ичиго точно помнил, что когда закрывал глаза, перед ним было ненавистное лицо, как две капли похожее на собственное. А когда открыл — что ж, потребовалось несколько бесконечно долгих секунд, чтобы осознать, кому оно принадлежало.

Гриммджо, щурясь от напряжения, пытался отодрать его руки со своей шеи. Мощной, твердой канатами мышц под кожей — вовсе не той, что он только что сжимал. Ичиго быстро — как мог быстро — убрал руки, но пальцы, сведенные судорогой, слушались плохо.

— Мне, конечно нравится... но ты не перебарщивай, а? — Гриммджо обхватил его ослабевшие запястья и прижал к подушке, повел бедрами вперед. Ичиго поморщился и понял вдруг, откуда в видении было ощущение ритмичного движения — хотел было поразиться изобретательности подсознания, но не нашел сил.

— Гриммджо, — почти неслышно выдохнул Куросаки, расслабляя сведенные почти в судороге ноги. Не просил — даже на это сил не было.

— Мне немного осталось, потерпишь, — хмыкнули совсем рядом. Не то чтобы Ичиго в самом деле надеялся на понимание, но да, было бы неплохо прямо сейчас не ощущать член в своей заднице. С другой стороны — эта мысль пришла почти сразу, сменив молочно-мутный морок в душе — может, именно это сейчас помогло ему лучше всего.

Больше Ичиго не боялся, и когда снова припер желтоглазое чудовище к зеркальной поверхности, не сомневался. Глаза заволокло, и он чуть было не кивнул себе, узнавая сценарий, и даже, кажется, знал, в какой момент перед глазами окажется другое лицо. Не прогадал: и с облегчением разжал пальцы, ведя ими вверх по лицу Гриммджо, выдавливая виноватую улыбку.

Голубые глаза напротив сощурились и сменили цвет на желтый; белки заволокло тьмой. Знакомый, надломленный самой Бездной голос вкрадчиво прошептал:

— Попался.


End file.
